California's Sex
by PateticaEnamorada
Summary: California's Sex les espera. ¿Tú también quieres entrar? Nada parecido a lo que hayas leído sobre esta pareja. VICIO, SEXO, ALCOHOL, DROGAS. ¿Te atreves? 18
1. California's Sex

**DISCLAIMER:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, solo los hechos que ocurren en esta historia son producto de mi imaginación._

**ATENCIÓN: Todo lo que vas a leer a continuación no se parece a nada que hayas leído antes sobre Severus y Hermione. Si crees que este fic puede echarte a perder cualquier concepto que tengas sobre ellos, te aconsejo que des a "atrás" y no lo leas. Si por el contario te atreves a leer, bienvenida a otra dimensión paralela donde todo ocurre más real y se aleja de la fantasía de la magia. Buena lectura.**

* * *

Después de un cuarto de hora bajo el agua decide salir. Abre la mampara y posa sus pies sobre las baldosas de mármol beis que tanto la gustan. Estira su brazo y alcanza la toalla que yace colgada del perchero. Se la enrolla alrededor del cuerpo. A continuación coge otra toalla más pequeña, esta vez de la cesta de mimbre que hay junto al lavabo. Agacha la cabeza y se frota el pelo repetidas veces hasta dejarlo lo más seco posible. Se enrolla la toalla alrededor del pelo y decide ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Esta noche será inolvidable para dos personas.

Cuando llega a su cuarto, tira la toalla que cubre su cuerpo a la cama. Con paso felino se dirige a su armario. Abre las puertas de par en par. Sobre uno de los cajones hay un conjunto de fina lencería negra. Seguro le gusta. Se compone de un pequeño tanga de encaje unido a dos sensuales ligas. Y por arriba un corsé también de encaje negro que resalta la piel lechosa. Seguidamente decide elegir un conjunto sexy, provocativo. De esos que él sabe disfrutar. Se decide por un mini-vestido de cuero negro acompañado por una torera dorada brillante. Y como zapatos unos negros de plataforma y de gran tacón. No es bajita, pero tampoco muy alta.

Va al baño y alisa, seca y da volumen a su pelo repetidas veces. Bien. ¿Qué joyas ponerse? Se decide por unos pendientes cascada dorados y un anillo de flor dorado extra grande.

Después coge su set de maquillaje. Sombra de ojos negra y perfilador dorado. Labios abrillantados y uñas rojas. Sí, esos consejos que le dio Ginny le resultaron útiles.

Se le acaba el tiempo. Se da prisa y coge un pequeño bolso dorado a juego con la torera de manga corta y mete todo lo necesario. Las llaves, perfume, brillo, cepillo de dientes, tampón, gafas de sol y su teléfono móvil.

Decididamente sale de casa y parte a prisa a su cita.

***

Lava su cabello a prisa. Rápidamente sale de la ducha y se seca. Aplica loción hidratante en su cuerpo y se afeita tranquilamente con la certeza de que llegará a tiempo. Exagera por momentos.

Se dirige a su habitación. Abre de par en par el armario. Escoge un pantalón formal pero cómodo negro y una camisa, también negra. El cinto y los zapatos abrillantados hacen el resto. ¿Y si se pone una corbata? Uf, no, por dios. Quedará como un hortera entre tanta gente "cool". Se rie de su propia broma. Realmente le resbala lo que digan ya de él. Esa noche es de los dos y de nadie más.

Va al aseo y se aplica la colonia que le gusta a ella. Olor a menta. Frescor embotellado. A continuación se aplica una poción anti-arrugas de noche. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede cuidarse o qué? En el fondo es coqueto y todo.

Se dirige al vestíbulo de la casa y coge la chaqueta negra y la cartera. Sale a la calle.

***

Se aparece en la entrada de la discoteca California's sex. Título sugerente para una noche sugerente.

Espera ansiosa en la puerta. Oye un crack a sus espaldas.

-Cariño, tardaste un rato. Te estuve esperando ansiosa.

-Estás exagerando. Solo he llegado dos segundos tarde. Entremos.

Y le pasa un brazo por la espalda y al estilo Hollywoodense entran en California's sex.

***

Dentro hace un calor espantoso. Sobra todo. La gente mueve su cabeza locamente al ritmo de la música. Hay parejas en las esquinas dándose el lote. Gente que simplemente se fuma un cigarro y otros beben en la barra mientras ligan con la chica de turno.

La coge de la mano riendo y la atrae meneando las caderas y sonriendo. Ella se ruboriza. La apega a su cuerpo y empiezan una danza no apta para menores.

***

-Cariño, voy a por unas tónicas a la barra. En seguida vuelvo.

Severus se va con paso decidido. Le dice algo al camarero y dirige hacia ella la mirada, que empieza a bailar sola en medio de la gente. Baila sensualmente. Retándolo con la mirada. Dirige sus manos al cuero del vestido y se toca. Para él. Sube sus manos lentamente hacia sus pechos. Lentamente, abriendo la boca se los masajea. Cierra los ojos suavemente y arquea su espalda. Echa hacia atrás su cabeza. Lentamente baja hasta el suelo donde se pone de cuclillas y abre sus piernas todo lo que el vestido le permite. Sensualmente dirige uno de sus dedos hacia su boca donde lo muerde ligeramente mientras le mira fijamente. Acto seguido se levanta suavemente y una vez de pie coloca las manos en su cabello y se le masajea ligeramente en un gesto provocativo.

Él traga saliva. Nota unos toquecitos en la espalda. Alguien le necesita. Pero él necesita a otra persona.

***

Estan sentados en una mesa. Él pasa su mano sobre la pierna descubierta de ella. Es su turno. Antes casi pierde la cabeza.

-Severus…

-¿Mm…?

Ella busca sus labios. Salvaje. Lento. Rápido. Delicioso. Pasa su lengua por todos los recovecos de su boca.

Él introduce sus manos en el pelo de ella. Sedoso. Huele a cítricos y a papaya.

-Esta noche estás muy comestible ¿no?

-Sólo hay alguien aquí que me comerá.

***

Salen del humo. Apesta a vicio por todas partes. No van borrachos. Así, mañana, lo recordarán todo.

Y se quitan la ropa. Se juntan, se separan. Se caen al suelo. Piernas revueltas que se confunden. Risitas. Manos expertas. Lamidas. Dedos hábiles. Más ropa desperdigada. Aliento a tónica. Perfumes que se mezclan. Olores extraños les llegan. Ruido. Gemidos. Temblores y escalofríos. Proposiciones indecentes en noches indecentes.

***

Y salen del baño dados de la mano. Con la ropa descolocada y con cara de quien ha hecho una travesura. Y bailan en la pista. Locamente. Su pelo se balancea.

-Cariño, ese conjunto de ropa es nuevo ¿no?

-Sí. Te gusta.

-Me encanta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

***

Y pasan la noche hasta altas horas. Entre humo, cerveza, whiskey, besos furtivos, roces simultáneos y la música a tope calla sus gemidos.

***

Salen de California's Sex. Mañana si tienen ganas repetirán. O si han salido de la cama. Se miran y se sonríen. Cómplices. Quién se imaginaría que ellos van a ese tipo de lugares.

Y qué lugar.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os parece? He pensado en seguirlo con más anecdotas de estas, pero no estoy segura. Si quereis que siga, decidmelo._

_Es algo nuevo, ¿no? Se me ocurrió escuchando The Runaways-California Paradise._

_Un beso!_


	2. Do you wanna touch me?

**DISCLAMER:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen...blah blah blah...._

**ATENCIÓN: Lenguaje malsonante. LEMMON.**

* * *

Esa noche ha decidido salir con chicas. Severus está olvidado. Hoy toca noche de chicas. No es una chica mala. No es buena. No es del montón. Perdió la virginidad a los dieciséis con su profesor. No ha experimentado con nadie más. Por una parte no quiere. Pero por otra…es demasiado lujuriosa. Le gusta estudiar y follar. Sí. ¿Quién dijo que no eran compatibles?

¿Van a un "boys"? No, es demasiado "light" para ellas. Así que deciden ir a buscar carne fresca. Pero de la buena. Ellas no se andan con tonterías.

En frente de su portal hay una limusina. Ginny se ha pasado. ¡Está casada! Bah…será su secreto. Abre la portezuela y entra. ¿Cómo? No es Ginny la que está adentro. Es Severus completamente desnudo dentro de un jacuzzi lleno de espuma. Está sonriendo. Adelanta un brazo y le hace una seña con el dedo. Quiere que se acerque. Pero… eso quiere decir que se ha enterado de su "pequeña travesura".

-¿Severus?

-Estás muy sugerente hoy, "cherie".

-¿Esto es una broma?

-No iba a dejarte salir a "cazar", nena. Entiéndeme.- Severus se pone de pie en el jacuzzi. No lleva bañador.

-Tranquilo, lo bueno acaba de llegar. Además a mí solo me gustas tú.- Se acerca a gatas sobre la tapicería de cuero hasta llegar al jacuzzi. Él sigue de pie. Se le ocurre una fantástica idea.

Lo mira traviesa. Coge su miembro entre sus manos y lo masajea. Él gime. Sus dedos expertos exploran toda su envergadura. Con el dedo índice decide trazar círculos sobre la punta y alrededor. La otra mano hace las veces de masajista y le frota. Le frota duro. Lento. Más fuerte. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Le tiemblan las piernas.

-De…pri…sa… A…a…mor…r.

-Shh… Has sido un niño malo. No me gusta que me espíen.

-Si cada vez que…que te espío…-suspira- vas a hacer eso…en…tonces, te espiare más a ¡menudo!- Ha llegado al climax. Se agarra firmemente a los hombros de ella.

Pero el juego no ha terminado. Se lo mete en la boca. Directo. Y lo saborea como caramelo de fresa. Gemidillos se escapan de la boca de él. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y sujeta la cabeza de ella. Masajea su cabello. Mueve la cadera. Más fuerte. Un. Dos. Un. Dos. El agua del jacuzzi se derrama. No importa. A lo mejor luego se rebozan un poco en ella. Y una última succión por parte de ella hace estallarle. Un gruñido gutural sale de su garganta. Ha sido lo mejor que ha experimentado en su vida.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

-No sé. Me sale solo.-Y le guiña un ojo, sin saber que acaba de ponerle más duro que nunca.

La agarra de los hombros y la pone de pie. Boca con boca empiezan una guerra. Dominar y rendirse. Se quedan sin aire. Sienten los labios adoloridos. No importa. Severus camina hacia atrás. Resbala y los dos caen al agua. Han puesto perdido el coche. Pero no paran. Siguen. Hasta que él baja por su cuello. Lamiendo las pequeñas gotitas que se deslizan sobre la apetitosa yugular de su amante. Y se apegan más. Están mojados, duros y excitados. La ropa sobra. Los cabellos se han puesto pegajosos y se apegan a sus rostros. Pero lo dejan pasar. No importa nada más. Solo sentir placer. Y empiezan a mover sus caderas. Los jeans de ella impiden la penetración. Eso lo hace todo más complicado y a la vez casi mortífero. Se frotan. Se sienten desfallecer. Podrían correrse ahí mismo. Solo rozándose. Pero no son capaces de llegar. Severus arranca la hebilla del pantalón de Hermione. Se le baja y le rompe el tanga. Una pena. ¡Ah! Se la mete hasta el fondo y de una sola vez. Y empiezan a vibrar. Cada vez más deprisa. El trasero de ella choca cada medio segundo contra el suelo del jacuzzi. Él, que sabe lo que la gusta, desliza su mano experta hacia el centro de ella. Y pellizca. Acaricia. Masajea hasta que se viene. Y siguen vibrando hasta que ella toca el cielo. Le roza con los dedos.

Y él cae pesadamente sobre ella. Gruñe y muerde su cuello. Le hace cosquillas y ella se ríe. Severus es una droga. Su droga.

De repente y sin previo aviso él empieza a morderle sus pezones. Los muerde. Los succiona. Los pellizca. Los lame con la lengua. Cada vez más guarro. Más rápido. Más mojado. Y ella baja sus manos hacia su intimidad y se masajea. Mete un dedo. ¡Oh! Dos dedos. ¡Ah! Tres. ¡Sí! Cuatro. ¡Dios! Severus se da cuenta de que algo le llama. Por eso sus manos sustituyen a su boca en los pechos de ella. Y veloz, llega hasta ese pequeño botoncito y mientras Hermione se ocupa de su cavidad, Severus lame el clítoris. Lo chuperreta. Traza círculos y círculos. Ahora de arriba abajo. Y no es suficiente. Posiciona sus labios alrededor y succiona. Hermione grita. La ha pillado. Sigue succionando. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Y sus dedos sustituyen a su boca mientras su lengua decide explorar nuevos territorios. Lame los escurridizos dedos de Hermione. Saben a elixir de dioses. Y mientras ella mete sus dedos, el mete su lengua. A una velocidad vertiginosa. Y su dedo sigue trazando y masajeando el clítoris de ella. Y la otra mano vaga por sus pechos hasta que al final, extasiada, explota. Y cuando saca sus dedos, Severus se da prisa en lamer. En probar y en beber.

Ella no es capaz de decir nada coherente. Se siente ingrávida. Como si flotase. Y siente una presencia junta a ella, que la abraza y la cubre con una toalla. Que la seca y la posiciona en los asientos de cuero negro. Y cierra los ojos. Se duerme y se deja llevar por Morfeo.

***

Se ha dormido. Está tan bonita cuando duerme. Es un ángel. Un paraíso donde querría vivir para siempre. Hoy va a proponerle algo y espera que ella acepte. Quiere que sean algo especial. Quiere que duren. Porque sin ella, él no es nadie. Nadie le lleva hasta el cielo como ella. Nadie le hace flotar con solo una caricia. Y cuando está lejos de ella siente que su corazón de va haciendo pedazos poco a poco. La necesita a su lado. Y por eso quiere pedirle que se vayan a vivir juntos. Nada de compromisos por el momento. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

***

Abre los ojos. Se siente cálida. Arropada. Querida. Se gira y se queda frente a él que la observa maravillado y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-¿No duermes?

-Estaba pensando. Concretamente en ti, en nosotros.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué pensabas?

-En que no podría vivir sin ti.

-Te amo.

-Hermione.

-Dime.

-Lo he estado meditando.

-¿El qué?

-¿Porqué no probamos a vivir juntos durante un tiempo? Puede ser divertido.

-¿Y donde viviríamos?

-Donde tú quisieses.

-Acepto.

-Gracias. Gracias por ser como eres.

-No, gracias a ti. Te amo.

-Te amo.

-Por cierto.

-¿Mm?- Se estaba adormilando. El pensar en ellos dos compartiendo un hogar, el calor de una chimenea le daba sueño. Un sueño cálido.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de a dónde iba?

-Amor, soy mago. ¿Recuerdas? Yo lo sé todo.

-¿Sabes también que acabamos de destrozar un coche que vale más que nosotros?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se le habían acabado las ganas de soñar con abrazos junto al fuego.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero os guste!_

_Y no os olvideis de mandar comentarios! Me animan mucho! xDD_

_A propósito. Gracias por los reviews del primer cap.! ^^_


	3. Flower's The

**DISCLAMER:** _Nada de esto me pertenece... ETC._

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene sólamente un muy suave lemmon, pero contiene lenguaje mal sonante y trata sobre el mundo de las drogas. Por tanto es un tema algo para adultos, aunque no se describe mucho. Si crees que puede afectar a la imagen que guardas en tu cerebro de esta pareja, será mejor que no lo leas. Sin embargo, si te atreves, bienvenido y ponte cómodo.**

* * *

Están tirados en el sofá de un viejo café. El café tiene un aspecto entre sala de recreativos para adolescentes ansiosos de pajas y una caravana hippie. Personalmente a ella le gusta más el California's Sex. Pero hoy es sábado tarde. Día de oración judía y de cine. De dar paseos con el perro y follar. Pero ella ni es judía, ni tiene perro. Y si no va al cine es porque Severus prefiere follar. Tres horas después de una mañana desenfrenada en el colchón, en el suelo, en la lavadora, están en el sofá mugriento y cómodo que hay en una esquina del Flower's The. Junto al billar y la máquina de tangas. Sí, hay una máquina de tangas. Prefiere no preguntar.

Qué parsimonioso ambiente. No se aburre. Está como ida. En otra dimensión. Debe de ser por esa raya tomada hace exactamente cuarto de hora. Nunca había probado la droga, y prefería no hacerlo, pero Severus quiso y ella… Bueno, ella no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad en estos temas. Lo mismo pasó con el whiskey de fuego. Ella no quería, pero Ron y su chantajismo, Harry y su confianza,… hicieron de ella una masa viviente apestada a alcohol y sudor. Sólo recuerda haberse despertado sin sus bragas. Al principio fue divertido. Luego no tanto.

Pero ahora le apetece rememorar su primera experiencia. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y acababan de salir del chino de abajo. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de preparar nada, y Severus se las ingenió para librarse de tener que hacer algo. La comida había sido estupenda. Excepto por los tres pelos que se encontraron en el sushi. Y no querían ni pensar en los que no se habían encontrado. El caso es que llovía. Algo típico en Londres. Por eso mismo estaba harta. Odiaba la rutina. Así que esa tarde decidieron no esperar a la noche para ir al bonito lavabo del California's Sex a fornicar como adictos al sexo. Claro, no sólo era sexo, pero allí siempre era salvaje. Severus reservaba el amor para el cálido hogar. Entonces, caminando, entraron en un tugurio. Sí, por fuera el Flower's The era un tugurio de los gordos. Pero una vez que entrabas y te contagiabas de su ambiente parsimonioso, su olor mentolado y su color verdoso y en algunas partes amarillento, te parecía el paraíso. Allí podías conocer a mucha gente interesante. Punkis, raperos, hippies, gente normal, vagos, sucios, putas, amas de casa, jóvenes llenos de hormonas, algún viejo del lugar ya acostumbrado a todo, y nosotros. En el Flower's The no había magos. Algo fantástico. ¡Fuera rutina!

Cuando entraron nadie les miró. Quizá acostumbrados ya a toda clase de sujetos cruzando esa misma puerta. Se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron un par de tés escoceses. Si no sabes lo que son o lo que llevan, será mejor que te asegures de buscarlo o informarte en algún lado. Verdaderas bombas de mano. O al menos para Hermione. Severus era demasiado escocés y ya estaba acostumbrado*. Cuando tuvieron las bebidas decidieron ir a una mesa apartada. Las sillas no conjuntaban entre sí, y mucho menos con la mesa.

-Realmente me gusta tu blusa, cariño. Muy… hippie. Concuerda con el ambiente.- Severus tan sarcástico como siempre. Y es que ese día había optado por una blusa roja pasión de sastrería. Muy formalita, digamos. Y allí la mayoría de las chicas iban en chándal, con extravagantes camisetas sin corte ni patrón o con escotes de infarto.

-Pues a mí me gusta. Creo que sí que concuerda con el ambiente. Porque aquí no es que haya un ambiente muy definido.

-No hace falta ser tan borde, mujer. Era un chiste.- Se excusó Severus.

-Ya, ya. Me gusta que seas ácido, pero eso no significa que no puedas dejarlo un rato de lado, ¿no?

-Como quieras. – Decidió zanjar la discusión el hombre.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. Sólo se oían las pequeñas cucharillas chocando con las sucias tazas al remover el té. No sabía por qué, pero ese sitio le recordaba a otro ya lejano. Cabeza de Puerco invertido al modo muggle.

De vez en cuando Severus le echaba miradas furtivas. Ella se las devolvía. Y así hasta que un tío con pinta de motorista se les acercó. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero solamente. Los brazos llenos de tatuajes de diferentes formas y colores. Un pañuelo en la muñeca y unos pantalones vaqueros claros muy rotos con parches de grupos de Heavy Metal. En su cara, una expresión de confianza, aunque se le iban un poco los ojos. Llevaba la cabeza rapada y un aro en la oreja y otro en la ceja. Se dispuso a hablar:

-Eh, tíos. ¿Sois nuevos? – Preguntó con un deje de arrogancia.

-Sí. – Dijo tajante Severus.

-Bueno, bueeeeno. Sólo venía a ver si os apuntabais.

-¿A qué? – Hermione movida por su curiosidad preguntó, ganandosé una sonrisa del motorista y una mirada de soslayo de Severus, a quien esa situación no le gustaba nada.

-Pues, mira nena. Tengo unos amigos que han traído un poco de sustancia, ya sabes. El caso es que es demasiado para nosotros. Hemos estado un rato ahí detrás, pero un colega se ha mareado y lo ha dejado. Ha sobrado y no podemos irnos de aquí sin terminárnoslo. Como sois nuevos, creo que os gustará la experiencia. La mitad de este bar aceptó las otras veces que lo propusimos, y la otra mitad pasa de malos rollos. Así que vosotros diréis, ¿venís o no?

Hermione y Severus intercambiaron una larga mirada, hasta que Severus, sin dejar de mirarla, aceptó.

-Muy bien tíos. Vamos, seguidme. – Dijo el hombre. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en la otra dirección. Ellos le siguieron, Y Hermione decidió que era el momento de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su chico.

-Severus ¿te has vuelto loco o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo te fías del primero que aparece y te dice que pruebes su sustancia?

-Bueno, pensé que estabas cansada de la rutina. Aunque también deberías saber que las propiedades de la droga muggle no causan el mismo efecto en los magos. Yo ya lo he probado, sí. Y te aseguro que simplemente será como si te hubieses tomado un chupito de aguardiente. Se te sube lo justo. Confía en mí. – Severus sacó a relucir sus dotes de pocionista.

-Yo… No sé si quiero probarlo, realmente. – Dijo ella dudosa.

-Tú verás. – Increíble. La primera vez que Severus la dejaba a su suerte. Esto había que celebrarlo.

Cuando quiso contestarle ya estaban en la parte trasera del bar. Era un lugar más íntimo. No había nadie, excepto por seis motoristas igual que el anterior alrededor de una mesa de póker. La iluminación dejaba mucho que desear. Algunos de los hombres estaban dormidos. Otros decían cosas incoherentes mirando al vacío. La otra parte se miraban y se reían de nada.

Todo fue a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sin darse cuenta esta con los codos apoyados en la mesa y con un billete enrollado en sus dedos cerca de su nariz. Esnifó al principio con miedo, pero poco a poco fue cogiéndole el gusto al asunto. Cuando terminó, no sabía muy bien si el mareo y la chispa deberían de ser los efectos normales en un mago. Aún así, lo dejó pasar y disfrutó del momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor todos los motoristas estaban sobados de cualquier manera. Excepto Severus, que iba ya por la tercera raya. Lo observó mientras enrollaba el billete. Mientras sus grandes y suaves manos preparaban la raya. Mientras aspiraba y cerraba los ojos. Mientras guardaba el billete y la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Con lujuria. Con amor. Con pasión. Con ganas de bailar. Con seriedad. Con acidez. Con dulzura. Con preocupación. Y ella no pudo hacer más que abalanzarse sobre él. Como una gata en celo.

Y lo hicieron allí. Bajo la mesa de póker. Con una tenue luz alumbrando sus sudorosas pieles que se frotaban la una contra la otra cada vez más fuerte. Entre las doce piernas vaqueras con botas de cuero. Entre pelusas y recuerdos de otros en su misma situación.

Después, ya vestidos y limpios gracias a la magia, volvieron a la parte delantera. Vieron el sofá y se tumbaron. Sus tés habían desaparecido de la mesa, que ahora era ocupada por un friki informático adicto a los videos porno. Se durmieron.

Y así hasta ahora. Han despertado. Ella lo ha rememorado todo mientras veía como la dulce y suave respiración de su amor inundaba sus oídos y su vista.

Se aman. Por encima de la droga, de la lujuria, del alcohol. Se aman por encima del todo y de todos.

Él se acaba de despertar. Se besan suavemente, disfrutando de cada sensación. Están tan arrimados que pueden sentir los latidos del otro en sus pechos.

Salen del local. Vuelven a casa. Vuelven a la rutina. Pero no se dan cuenta de que cada sensación es nueva. Cada latido. Cada respiración. Cada tacto. Cada poro de sus pieles. Dentro de la misma rutina siempre hay algo nuevo. Sólo hace falta mirar bien, observar y prestar atención.

* * *

*** En este fic, Severus será de descendencia escocesa. Por lo que en su niñez fue educado escocesmente y aún conserva las costumbres de allí, como beber té escoces y que no te afecte en absoluto. Si se sale un poco del canon, y no sólo esto, perdonad. Pero intento moldearlo a mi gusto. Aunque me salga un poco.**

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Bueno, sí. He resurgido de mis cenizas cual ave fénix y he vuelto. Pero no sabeis lo liada que he estado con exámenes, viajes, falta de inspiración.. etc._

_Pero lo importante aquí es que he vuelto. Aunque no os prometo nada, porque creo que hasta julio no volveréis a saber nada de mí. Sí, me voy de vacaciones de relax, que ya era hora._

_Intentaré actualizar los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes, pero de este no esperéis mucho, dado que creo le quedan como mucho tres o cuatro capítulos más._

_¿Qué os a parecido este? Opiniones pulsando abajo. :)_

_Sed buenas y un beso._


End file.
